


Frozen Peas

by Ithurtstobreathe



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 03:19:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2757617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ithurtstobreathe/pseuds/Ithurtstobreathe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wes stumbles on Annalise and Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Professor Keating?" Wes's voice rang, opening her front door.

"Professor?" He walked into her house about to head towards her office when he heard something crash upstairs.

His curiosity got the better of him and lead him up the stairs. In fear of catching her again with her lover Wes put his arm in front of his eyes.

"Professor Keating are you okay? I heard something break. I'm not - I'm not looking."

Her face stung from his slap. She slipped. Getting caught with Nate had gotten her into this situation.

"You've got some nerve." Sam said. "Getting upset with me when you're whoring around." He sighed. "Annie why do you make me do this to you?" His hand collided with her face again. Much harder this time. That familiar taste of metallic pooled around in her mouth once more.

"Professor?" Wes asked, looking at her with concern.

"Mr. Gibbins? What are you doing here?"

"I had an idea to help win our case. Are you okay? Do you need me to call the cops?"

"No, everything is fine." Sam told him.

"Right, sweetheart?"

Annalise looked at Wes sadly. This was the first time he had ever seen her this way; vulnerable.

"It's fine Mr. Gibbins. Go home." She assured him.

He stared at her not believing for a second that she would be alright if he left.

"I'm not leaving." He stated, crossing his arms, being defiant.

She silently exhaled. Relieved for once that he didn't listen to her.

"Fine." Sam responded. "I'll leave." He grabbed his coat and looked back at his wife.

"I'll be back, Annie."

This sent a chill down her spine. He certainly wasn't finished with her.

The front door shut loudly.

"Why do you let him hurt you like that?" Wes inquired, carefully placing a bag of frozen peas onto his professor's cheek. She winced at the cold sensation. He looked into her eyes.

"I thought you were..."

"Stronger than that?" She interjected.

Wes nodded his head.

"So did I." She replied.

"He said he was coming back. You should call the police."

Her lips pulled upward into a small smile. Trying to save face but also (though she'd never admit it) because he was scared for her. It was rather cute. And heartwarming.

"I'll be fine Mr. Gibbins. I made it this far."

His eyebrows furrowed.

"This far? He's hit you before?"

"Go home Mr. Gibbins. I'll see you in class tomorrow." She said, standing up and pushing him towards the front door.

"But he - he's coming back." He stuttered out.

"He's going to hurt you again."

"Goodnight Mr. Gibbins." Was all she said to him before closing the door in his face.


	2. Chapter 2

"Get up, Mr. Gibbins." Annalise instructed, watching her student slowly open his eyes.

She shook her head annoyed at his presence.

"What are you doing here?" She asked. "I told you to go home."

Wes stood up, the chill of the brisk air getting to him.

"I couldn't leave knowing he was coming back to hurt you. So I stayed. I didn't mean to fall asleep. Are you okay? Did he come back?" He questioned searching her face. Looking for any signs of scaring or bruising.

"I'm fine, Mr. Gibbins. Sam didn't come home. Now leave. And forget last night ever happened."

"I can't just forget about it." Wes said.

Annalise was about to respond when Bonnie's car pulled up.

"Go home, Wes. And the next time you decide to sleep on my porch, leave early. I don't need my employees seeing you here."

Bonnie saw Wes leave her boss' house. Internally she wondered what he was doing there so early but dismissed the thought as soon as it came. She often worked early mornings and late nights. (Not that she had a problem with it.) She so suspected he was there for some work related issue.

"Good morning, Annalise." She said, greeting her boss.

"Do you have them?" Annalise asked skipping the pleasantries.

"Yes." Bonnie replied quietly. Was it possible to be happy one second and sad the next?

"Well, give them to me." Her boss instructed. Waiting impatiently as Bonnie rifled through her bag.

The blonde hesitantly handed them to Annalise who quickly began to read them over. This caused Bonnie to look away. She couldn't take seeing her boss upset. And she knew she would be when she read those highlighted six words.


End file.
